


Spyglass

by ami_ven



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hornblower’s crew spots some dolphins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spyglass

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "boat" & "loyalty" & "shout"

Hornblower strode across the deck of the _Sutherland_ to lean against her starboard rail. Behind him, he could hear Mr. Bush’s orders and their crew’s shouted responses, the minor changes to sail and rigging that would keep them on the course Hornblower had ordered.

He stood there for a long moment, just listening, until Matthews called, “Captain Hornblower, sir?”

He turned. “Yes, Matthews?”

“I don’t mean to bother you, sir,” said the old sailor. “But one of the younger fellows thinks he’s spotted a pack of dolphins following us, sir, and we was wondering if you’d use your spyglass to see for certain.”

“Dolphins?” Hornblower repeated. “Of course, Matthews, let’s have a look.”

He took the spyglass from his belt and crossed to port. “Our young fellow is correct,” Hornblower reported. “At least six of the creatures, to our stern. Well spotted, seaman.”

The young man— Hornblower would remember his name in a moment— ducked his head. “Thank’ee, sir.”

His captain smiled. “Then you can have the next look,” he said, holding out the spyglass.

“ _Thank’ee_ , sir,” the boy said, and raised it to his eye. “Oh, sir! They’re wonderful! Did you see them jump?”

“I did,” Hornblower agreed, smiling again as he passed the spyglass to the next man.

In his opinion, Hornblower had the best crew in the Royal Navy, an opinion he felt was unlikely to change anytime soon. If ever. Sometimes, he was still surprised that these men followed him so faithfully. He wondered if perhaps they saw something in him that he could not see for himself, some indefinable spark of leadership, and he silently redoubled his efforts to be worthy of their loyalty.

“Care to have another look, sir?” said Bush, who had ended up with the spyglass.

He was smiling and Hornblower couldn’t help answering with a quirk of his own lips.

“Thank you, Mr. Bush. I believe I shall.”

THE END


End file.
